


The Thought Of Me Dead

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Love/Hate, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: What happened after the night of the pilot episode of Archer Season 1: Episode 1.
Relationships: Malory Archer & Sterling Archer
Kudos: 6





	The Thought Of Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trigger warning, there are extreme amounts of incest. If you aren’t ok with that, turn away NOW!

Sterling Archer, the best spy the world has ever seen, and the crown jewel of ISIS. He was already a bit drunk because of the day he’s had. Having to lie about squandering the funds in his account and then cover his tracks by breaking into the ISIS Mainframe and figuring out the surprisingly easy password to go along with it before finding out there was a mole. Crenshaw, a Russian KGB agent sent to spy on us and then use me for ransom so he can be set for life. Though once we reached the outside everything practically handled itself. After having the mole situation all figured out he figured now would be the perfect time to come home. And he did, draped in his black turtleneck and khakis while riding in his black Maserati Ghibli. It never took him long to drive from work to his home, maybe a 10-20 minute drive depending on how the ferocity of traffic in the New York City streets. Though once he got there he didn’t even hesitate to get out and lock the doors before heading into his mansion and heading up to his bedroom to finally kick off his shoes and relax with some gin. “Woodhouse I need a bottle of your finest gin tonic with extra salt and some cheese fries. Heavy on the cheese fries!” He said hearing a hearty, “Right away sir” in the distance. Upon walking into his bedroom everything seemed normal except for the minor fact that there was a familiar frame sitting on his bed. Before he could even turn the lights on he heard an oh so familiar voice say, “Why hello Mister I get an erection at the thought of me dead!” Once he turned the lights on he felt an assortment of slaps and smacks to his head and torso as his mother proceeded to attack him. “After all, I’ve done for you, your not only going to hesitate when a gun is pointed to my head but your going to get turned on at the thought of him killing me!?! You ungrateful ass!” She said as she smacked him all across his face specifically. Sterling in a fit of anger grabbed his mother’s wrists and held her to the wall. A sudden flush crossing her cheeks as she found it was pretty hard to move. She knew her son was strong but often underestimated how strong he was. “Technically yes I got HALF hard at the mere image of you dead in a ditch. Do you have any idea how easy it is to imagine that with everything you’ve put me through?“ At that Malory interrupted with an annoyed expression on her face? “Oh put a sock in it, I raised you the way I did because in this world you can’t be weak. You can’t cry about every little thing and expect people to care. So yes, I was a bit harsh towards you in your childhood but only to make you strong, which you most definitely are if I do say so myself.” It was then when he loosened his grip and slightly lowered his defenses. Malory always had a way of getting Sterling to calm down better than anyone else he’s ever known, though the vice versa was also true. She could piss him off in a more effective manner than any enemy Sterling had. Though right now Sterling wasn’t calm, his mother's voice had a rather peculiar effect on him, especially in the state he was in. As he looked into his mother's eyes and slightly let go of her arms she spoke again. ”Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I was only half-hard because you get on my nerves but I'd miss you. I-...I” With a swift eye roll and a small yet soft smile she said in response, ”Yeah yeah, you two.” 

A moment later he heard the door open with Woodhouse at the other end carrying a glass of liquor and a tray. ”Your Gin Tonic & Cheese Fries, sir. Mrs. Archer, would you like another glass of scotch?” Sterling eyed his mother while grabbing his drink and fries. ”You drunk my scotch?” Mallory sent another eye roll his way before sending Woodhouse away. ”I was thirsty, plus I wanted some liquid courage for tonight.” Sterling raised a brow before properly responding to his mother's words. ”What do you mean for Toni-“ He was swiftly cut off with a kiss that lingered longer than either of them expected it to. With how Sterling was feeling it was easy to get lost in the sensation of soft lips on his. His mind was racing with thoughts that were starting to get subsided. Between them, it was always an unspoken agreement. Something both of them liked but never really spoke about, was their nature. A natural part of their unnatural dysfunction in their turbulent relationship. A secret that no one knew but those two and maybe Woodhouse if he wasn’t shot up with morphine. The kiss became longer, rougher as Sterling's hand started to wander south and palm Malory’s ass. Getting a rather satisfied moan as hunger filled their veins. Within a matter of seconds, clothes were getting ripped off. Ties, skirts, blouses, trousers, bras, and panties. Both of them laid there naked as Sterling's lips trailed his mother’s skin. Both of them in a power struggle for dominance as Malory flipped them over and kissed his way down his body. Winning the battle of power as she took his length deep within her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down as her eyes closed as his big throbbing cock filled her throat. The large amounts of alcohol she assumed throughout her life gave her a lack of gag reflex so she gladly deepthroated the erect member as her woman glistened even more with every moan that left his lips. His hands reached her hair and held her in place as he started to thrust into her throat. She didn’t stop him, honestly, she liked it. She was a bitch, she knew that. She oftentimes gave her son a hard time on purpose because she knew he’d get revenge sooner or later. The meaner she was, the rougher the sex. The rougher the sex, the stronger the orgasm. As she continued to suck his cock faster, her tongue swirling around his head while her dainty digits massaged his balls; her other hand proceeded down to rub her clitoris and sink three digits into her soaking wet womanhood. Sterling threw his head back in ecstasy as he fucked her throat and got harder the more she sucked. Eventually feeling his orgasm come closer and closer. “Oh shit, that’s it. Suck me you rancid bitch.” And she did just that, she sucked the soul out of his throbbing member until she felt his cock twitch inside of her throat. She then sucked faster while rubbing and massaging his balls until she heard him moan loudly throughout the room. He came hard inside of her throat while she instinctively swallowed every drop of cum that she had to offer. Once she cleaned his cock he then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up into a passionate kiss as he slid every inch of his 8-inch cock inside of her. His balls resting against her plump bubble butt as they both moaned out in ecstasy. She felt him thrust deep inside of her, pumping hard into her wet cunt as she bit her lip. With every thrust, she felt him grab her throat and squeeze a bit, only mildly at first until she came. With the angle he was thrusting in, her g-spot felt every bit of force he brought in. He knew her just as well as she knew him, and he knew how to make her his bitch. “Steel-Sterling, oh f-fuck. Right there, oh god fuck me just like that.” She moaned out with a lustful grin her sadistic face as she looked upon her baby boy. Fucking his mommy hard with no care for the world around him. It was only a moment later where she felt the first of many orgasms to come. She felt herself squirt hard on his cock and torso as he pounded away at her dripping core. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she rode him like the stallion she bred him to be. Sterling looked up at Malory with a hungry yet forbidden lust that shouldn’t be there but was there nonetheless. Biting his lips as he gripped tighter, making Malory orgasm again and again. Pounding at just the right spot to make her a mess of profanity and mind-shattering orgasms. He then felt his own come along as he felt his own eyes close in ecstasy as he moaned out, “Cumming Mother!” In which they both came together, Mallory coating Sterling's cock with her juices while Sterling coated Mallory's walls with his thick syrup-like cum. Dripping slowly out of her throbbing core, Malory laid on top of her son's tongue kissing him softly and tenderly as they both rocked each other to sleep. Knowing in the morning they would repeat the same twisted schedule they both obtained. This is the twisted day in the life of Sterling Malory Archer, the greatest spy the world has ever known.


End file.
